Maudit soit le fruit de nos entrailles !
by Dstine
Summary: [One Shot Yaoi]C'est quand Kazuma décide de prendre Kyo sous son aile suite à la mort de la mere de celuici.


**Maudit soit le fruit de nos entrailles !**

Note : Cette fic est dédicacée à ma Zazou, le couple qu'elle préfère.

Note 2 : J'ai enfin réussis à placer les 5 titres de Sambre. Genki.

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Kazuma, tu es sûr ? » Demanda le brun.

« Oui Hatori, j'en suis certain, je veux prendre Kyo sous ma responsabilité, au moins jusqu'à ses 18 ans ».

« Parfait » S'exclama l'adulte « Si tu veux ce monstre, et bien prends le, il est à toi ».

« Monsieur Soma » S'offusqua Kazuma en se redressant et tapant du plat de sa main sur la table, « Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi de votre fils ? ».

« Mon... Mon fils ? Ce... Cette chose ? Ce monstre ? Il a tué ma femme. Par sa faute ma femme est morte » S'énerva le père de Kyo en se levant pour faire face à Kazuma. « Tout ce qui sors de nous est maudit. Maudit soit le fruit de nos entrailles ».

« Sortez d'ici » Rugit Kazuma.

« Je sors, et je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici, soyez en avisés. Vous pouvez le gardez ce... Ce démon, ce déchet, il a détruit ma vie, il ferait mieux de disparaître avant que je ne lui réserve le même sort qu'il a fait subir à ma femme... Ce monstre n'aurait jamais du nai. . . ».

Le coup partit tout seul, Kazuma retira son poing de la figure de l'adulte tombé à terre, propulsé par la violence du coup.

« Kazuma ? » S'inquiéta Hatori.

« Dé. . . Désolé, le coup est partit tout seul » Justifia le maître.

Le père de Kyo se releva difficilement se massant sa joue endolorie, et sortit du dôjo en grommelant des paroles à l'encontre du jeune maître des arts martiaux.

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, ne venez pas vous plaindre ».

Hatori regarda l'homme sortir puis observa Kazuma, sa main rouge était parcouru de spasmes qui laissait paraître son énervement. Il sortit à son tour du dôjo et revint quelques minutes après avec une serviette humide qu'il enroula autour du poignet douloureux de son aîné.

« Je suis désolé. . . L'entendre parler comme ça de Kyo ! Ca m'a vraiment mit en pétard. On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un objet... Complètement indésiré... Il… Il n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kazu, tu as fait ce qui démangeait plus d'un ici ».

« Je ne me serais pas crû capable de faire une telle chose ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Où vas-tu installer Kyo ? ».

« Dans ma chambre, je n'ai qu'une pièce tu le sais bien ».

« Dans ta chambre ? » S'étonna Hatori « Mais. . . ».

« Je crois que le bonheur de Kyo nécessite de nombreux sacrifices » Le coupa Kazuma. « Je suis désolé Hatori ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Je vais chercher Kyo ».

Hatori sortit du dôjo, alors qu'il allait refermer la porte du dojo, Kazuma se leva brusquement.

« HATORI ! ».

« Shhhhhhhhhhhht » Répondit simplement le dragon, le doigt porté à ses lèvres.

Le dragon referma la porte, laissant Kazuma seul avec ses pensées.

**POV Kazuma :**

Il y a des sacrifices à faire... C'est si dur... Mais Kyo en vaut bien la peine. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir avec son père. Et puis, après tout, nous somme liés par la malédiction... La malédiction du chat...

Heureusement Akito n'est pas encore assez grand pour s'imposer à cette adoption. . . Je sais que lorsqu'il sera grand, il sera comme notre ancien chef de famille. Il essayera de faire subir à Kyo ce qu'à subit mon grand père. . . Enfermé. . . Coupé du monde. . . Rejeté… Mais je sais aussi que Akito sera aussi le plus malheureux de tous les maudits. S'il décide de prendre son destin comme il le lui est imposé, sans essayer de la contrecarré, alors, il sera excecrable. Il engendrera maladies sur maladies jusqu'à sa mort. Il tentera aussi de nous rendre la vie difficile, voir même impossible.

**Fin POV**

**POV Hatori :**

Kazuma a du courage. . . Pour Kyo, il va faire d'énormes sacrifices. Il va faire preuve d'égoïsme, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Kyo a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Et si on doit tous sacrifier un peu de notre bonheur pour lui, alors . . . Pour ma part, je le ferais. . .

Je suis devant le dôjo principal. La place est vide, je me dirige vers le cimetière. Les parents des « douze » se sont rendus une dernière fois sur la tombe de la mère de Kyo. Dans le fond, je me plaint d'égoïsme de la part de Kazuma, mais Kyo, lui, n'a plus personne, sinon Kazuma.

Kyo est assit sur un banc devant l'entrée du cimetière. Je m'approche de lui puis m'assoie à ses côtés.

Fin POV 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Kyo ? » Demanda Hatori.

« J'attends maman » Répondit innocemment l'enfant.

« Kyo. . . Ta maman ne reviendra pas. Elle est partie pour un très long voyage ».

« Maman?... » Commença à sangloter le petit rouquin « mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ».

« Kyo-kun ? » L'appela Kazuma.

Kazuma s'approcha de l'enfant en pleur, il posa un genou à terre, s'appuya de son bras sur son autre jambe et caressa le visage de l'enfant avec son pouce en attrapant ses larmes. Kyo pleura de plus belle et se jeta dans les bras du jeune adulte. Ses mains se saisirent de ses cheveux et il commença à y faire glisser ses doigts. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Kazuma lui caressa le dos et formula sa phrase.

« Kyo, tu vas venir habiter à la maison, d'accord ? ».

« Avec maman ? ».

« Non, Kyo-kun, ta maman ne viendra pas. . . Mais elle te surveillera. . . Allez, ne pleures plus ».

Kazuma se détacha de Kyo, le regarda dans les yeux, et quand ses larmes furent dissipés, il esquissa un sourire, se leva et lui tendit la main. Kyo se précipita pour la saisir. Il l'entraîna vers la lourde porte qui séparait les habitants de « l'intérieur » des autres personnes, ignorantes de la malédictions qui les retenaient tous ici. Kazuma inspira longuement, lâcha la main de Kyo et s'avança vers Hatori, toujours assit sur le banc.

« Hatori. . . Pardonne-moi, je ne crois pas qu'on est suivis le bon chemin. Nous sommes encore jeune. TU es encore jeune, et il y a temps de chose que tu n'as pas vu. . . Tu n'as que 15 ans. . . Je n'en ai que 19. . . Gomen nasai».

« Kazu. . . Je ne te pardonne pas » Répondit Hatori avec douceur et un tendre sourire « . . . Je ne te pardonne pas, car je sais que nos chemins, tôt ou tard, seront amené à se croiser de nouveau. J'attendrais ce jour avec impatience ».

« Surtout, n'oublie pas de vivre ».

Kazuma reprit son chemin, il prit Kyo par la taille et le hissa sur ses épaules, l'enfant tout souriant, regardait le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui avec un grand sourire. Il remarqua les larmes de son nouveau père.

« Kazu ? ».

« Nani, Kyo-kun ? ».

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ta maman est partie elle aussi ? ».

« Non, Kyo-kun. Ce sont des larmes de joie de t'avoir près de moi et de tristesse de m'éloigner des gens que j'aime. . . ».

Kyo resserra son étreinte autour de la tête du blond. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

« Kazu ? ».

« Oui ? ».

« Pourquoi tout les gens nous regardent-ils en parlant ? ».

« N'y fais pas attention, c'est sans importance ».

Kazuma et l'enfant franchirent la porte qui donnait sur « l'extérieur » et respirèrent une grande goulée d'air. L'air n'avait de rien de diffèrent par rapport à « l'intérieur » si ce n'était que la liberté qu'elle interprétait aux deux nouveaux parentés.

De l'autre côté de la lourde porte, le chien et le serpent étaient venus chercher le dragon, qui, les larmes aux yeux avait regardé Kyo partir avec son nouveau tuteur.

**Chapitre 2 :**

** Neuf ans plus tard **

« KAZUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » Cria le chat trépignant d'impatience.

« Ne crie pas, j'arrive » Lui répondit alors le brun en passant la tête par la fenêtre de l'étage.

Kyo sautait d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte du dôjo. Kazuma sortit et regarda son fils adoptif d'un œil affectif et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Le chat portait son nouvel uniforme composé d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge. Il tenait sa veste bleu marine, négligemment lancé par dessus son épaule avec son index et son majeur par le col.

Kazuma enfila calmement ses chaussures, ne prêtant pas attention à Kyo qui piaillait sur place. Il se releva, regarda le félin et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. Il avait grandit. Il le décoiffa d'un geste paternel. Il se recula pour mieux voir l'adolescent. Il fronça un sourcil et poussa de son index la cravate de Kyo. Ce dernier rentra sa lèvre inférieur en souriant à son maître, puis, l'air boudeur, il referma les deux derniers boutons de son col de chemise.

Kazuma passa une fois encore sa main dans ses cheveux et le poussa dans l'allée. Ils marchèrent tous deux en se poussant à coups d'épaules, les mains dans les poches, comme deux gamins. Deux grands gamins.

Aujourd'hui, Kyo entrait dans un lycée mixte, en seconde. Il avait été convenu qu'il irait dans ce lycée pour se sociabiliser.

Devant le grand bâtiment, Kazuma esquissa un sourire à la vue du chef de famille revêtu du même uniforme que Kyo. Akito c'était donc enfin décidé à mener sa vie comme il l'entendait et non pas comme elle le lui était soit disant imposée. Bien.

« Akito a insisté pour entrer dans CE lycée » Lui glissa une voix.

« Hatori ! » S'exclama Kazuma sans se retourner.

« Comment vas-tu ? ».

« Ca va, et toi ? » Répondit le brun en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

« Ca va, et pour une fois Akito aussi ».

La grande réunion aller commencer et tous les élèves se réunirent dans le grand gymnase, Kyo et Akito ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

**POV Hatori :**

Neuf années sont passés, et pourtant, aucun de mes sentiments n'a changé. Je l'aime toujours. Je savais que notre chemin allait se recroiser un jour ou l'autre.

**Fin POV**

**POV Kazuma :**

Déjà neuf ans. Cela m'a semblé si long. Il semblerait que Hatori avait raison, nos chemins devaient se re-croiser. Aujourd'hui. . . C'est parfait.

**Fin POV**

Kazuma regarda Hatori dans les yeux, il n'avait pas changé, à part cette mèche qui lui cachait l'œil gauche depuis l'incident avec Kanna.

« Je te paye un café ? » Demanda-t-il au dragon.

« Je veux bien ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar assez éloigné du lycée donnant sur un parc. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse et commandèrent leurs boissons.

« Alors ? Comment vas-tu depuis cette affaire avec Kanna ? ».

« Eh bien, je te mentirais si je ne te disais pas que ça a été un gros choc, un coup dur. Je pensais pouvoir faire ma vie avec elle. . . Du moins, un bout de chemin . Je l'ai réellement aimé, même si mon cœur a longtemps été partagé entre deux personnes ».

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, même si ce n'était qu'un instant, quand tu partais à l'hôpital. J'en ai tellement voulu à Akito. Je lui en ai voulu de refuser ton bonheur sous prétexte qu'il était incapable de gérer le sien ».

« Pour ma part, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Même si j'aimais Kanna de tout mon cœur, ou du moins de la moitié, nos chemins se seraient quand même croisés de nouveau et alors. . . Je l'aurais fait souffrir ».

« Hatori ! » Souffla Kazuma.

« Kazuma, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'ai laissé neuf années de répits. Neuf années où j'ai essayer de me convaincre que notre relation ne mènerait à rien, neuf années où je me suis dis que j'irais plus loin avec Kanna, et pourtant . . . ».

« Pourtant ? ».

« Pourtant, pendant ces neuf années je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je n'avais de pensées que pour ces neuf année de répits, une année pour chaque mois que nous avons passé ensemble. Je n'ai revu que des bons souvenirs de notre relation qui n'a duré que neuf mois, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une embrouille, d'un nuage qui aurait put nuire à notre relation. Je veux re-vivre ces instants. . . Ne te cache plus derrière Kyo, c'est trop facile. Ne me dis pas que ces neuf années t'ont laissé de marbre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une seule fois souris en repensant à ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ces neuf mois.

« Alors . . . Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux que je te dise ».

« Je. . . J'aimerai t'entendre dire que tu regrette ces neuf dernières années ».

« Je n'ai qu'un seul regret pour ces neuf années, Hakito, celui de ne les avoir passé qu'avec Kyo ».

« Kazu ! Dis moi que tu veux me revenir. C'est la dernière chose que je veux entendre. L'entendre comme un cri du cœur ».

Hatori avait pris les mains de son aîné entre les siennes, il les pressaient doucement, son seul œil visible laissait voir une peur, la peur d'être rejeté par une personne qu'il aimait depuis plus de neuf ans.

« Dis le moi, je t'en supplie ».

Hatori baissa la tête, Kazuma retira une de ses mains de l'étreinte du dragon et l'approcha de son visage, puis se ravisa. Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main tremblante de son interlocuteur. Le seul cri du cœur qui lui vint a l'esprit fut celui de l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis tant d'années.

« Je t'aime Hatori ».

A ces mots, le dragon releva la tête, son œil unique versait des larmes d'une douceur inimaginable qui ne gâchait en rien la beauté de son visage.

Sans lâcher les mains qui le tenait fermement mais avec douceur, Kazuma se leva et comme il l'avait fait neuf ans plus tôt avec Kyo, il posa un genoux au sol et caressa le joue du dragon de son pouce. Il récupéra la dernière larme sur son pouce et le porta à ses lèvres. Le dragon pressa une fois de plus les mains de son aîné et resta tête baissé. Neuf ans. Neuf ans qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Kazuma lui releva la tête d'une pression de son index sur son menton pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser qui laissait passer de la tendresse, de l'amour et faisait évacuer neuf ans de frustrations sentimentales pour l'être aimé.

Hatori ne pleurait plus. Il gardait ses yeux fermé et semblait s'imprégner de cet instant de bonheur. Kazuma le regardait d'un œil attendrit.

**POV Kazuma :**

J'espère que Kyo aura bien profité de ces neuf années, parce que maintenant, je consacrerais beaucoup plus de temps à Hatori. Neuf années d'absences, c'était beaucoup, mais ce n'est que pour mieux repartir.

Fin POV 

Lorsque Kyo et Akito sortirent du lycée, ils laissèrent passer la foule des élèves pressé de rentrer chez yeux et cherchèrent du regard leurs « chauffeurs » attitrés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Akito se tourna vers Kyo.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il serait préférable de rentrer à pied. On arrivera avant même que l'idée ne les effleurent de venir nous chercher ».

Kyo émit un rire. Il partit à côté du chef de famille qui passa amicalement son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ca ne te fais pas peur toutes ces filles ? » Demanda l'aîné.

« Pas tellement. Je devrais juste faire attention ».

« Ou te trouver un garde du corps ».

« . . . » Kyo sourit, Akito avait énormément changé. « Mais qui pourrait me servir de garde du corps ? ».

« Une personne connaissant le secret et ne craignant nullement les filles ».

« Une telle personne existerait-elle ? ».

« Je crois que oui ».

Akito fit glisser son bras le long du dos de Kyo puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

OWARI 

Le 2 Février 2004

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous à plut.

J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon Zahikel adorée.

Review please.

Dstine.


End file.
